


already won

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Drift (Pacific Rim), Prompt Fill, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So now what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	already won

**Author's Note:**

> _[anonymous asked:](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/138179727828/)_ things you said after it was over is practically made for newt/hermann
> 
> title from "[stop trying](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp7v8nu-hrk)" by sia (which is like one of my all time newt/herm songs jsyk)

The clock starts and Newt’s heart stops.

Stops in a terrifying way, in an _oh my god we could actually all die_  kind of way, but also stops in an _oh my god this is everything I ever dreamed of_ kind of way.

And then the clock stops. And Newt’s heart starts up again.

There are a few pauses in the middling middle decade where a part of it starts and stops again (only ever for one person, but he doesn’t think about that), but past that it’s on hold until it’s safe again.

Symbiotic ticking pushes blood through his veins with purpose when the counting ceases, suddenly leaving him adrift in a sea of celebration and grief both. Newt latches onto the one constant in his life, hooking his arm around Hermann’s neck, and he’s both surprised and soothed when he doesn’t flinch or back away. 

He even goes so far as to lean in, and Newt thinks that maybe he hasn’t worked right in all these years either. Maybe the Hermann he’d grown to know, grown to love, has been just the surface of everything he could be. It terrifies Newt just the slightest, and its so achingly familiar he has to laugh.

“So now what?” He asks, instead of the eight million other questions at the tip of his tongue that Hermann would qualify as “too personal to discuss in public,” like the flood of disjointed memories and little things they’d glossed over before to save time and if he was doing anything after this because if not, would he like to maybe fall in love sometime?

Hermann rolls his eyes but smiles at the same time, and Newt suddenly remembers the whole Ghost Drifting thing, and is a little encouraged. The point is, they don’t have to talk about it now. They’ve got all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> after literal years of being a fan of this movie and stalking/reading every single fic in this tag, i'm finally posting smth (and don't worry, i have another fic of these idiots i'm working on that's currently 3k words long, so i'll b back)
> 
> tumblr @[moonfullofstars](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
